dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ltearth/Defenders Store, Deathmatch, and the new Classes
Dungeon Defenders Digest written by JDanford from the Official Dungeon Defenders Forums. You can view the original post here. http://forums.trendyent.com/announcement.php?f=2&a=18 Something incredible is happening and it is ALL thanks to you, our fans! We knew this community would do great things, but never realized how rapidly you guys would take action. - I first want to bring your attention the Defenders Store, a web interface to post your Items for for sale (Mana). Novus... Wow! We can not even begin to tell you how impressed we are (and a little jealous we didn't do it first). You have won the official support of Trendy. I want to make it clear to all you guys out there that this site is not created, developed, or maintained by Trendy. This is 100% fanpower and has great potential. Just take a look at these incoming Features: *DunDefCalc: Will join Oolius and his team to work on something bigger! *Upgradable items: See how good are your items fully upgraded! *Item compendium: A reference to the best possible stats for each items *Item comparator: Compare 2 items to help you choose the best one *Talent calculator: Create talent trees templates and see how it affects your hero and defenses DPS! If you ever want quick access to the store just look UP! To help bring you the Quan we put a pleasant button to the Defenders Store for your convenience. - We also wanted to thank IndieGames.com for the nice shout out about the DDDK! - Now to continue our YOU appreciation: USER MADE MAPS! *Hall of Deathmatch! Well a very squarish hall.. But square halls are proven to be the best for a good Deathmatch! It's simple science. *And for PvE fans, check out this lava lake of a map called 4 Ways. - If you guys are looking for information on How To Mod, remember to check out the DunDef Dev Kit Master Tutorial List. We added on the AMAZING guides by Cr4zy and can't wait to add more! - 7.10 is coming up! We hope you are enjoying the new First Person View added in 7.09, because 7.10 improves it! Here's a quick few notes about 7.10: *PvE: Big overhaul to the item generation system: item drops (chests and mobs) are now scaled differently based on difficulty and wave number, capable of exceeding their previous limits, so that on the highest waves on the toughest difficulties, you're going to get items that can even beat out the challenge/boss rewards! (rarity of course still comes into play) *All: Raised Mana Bank to 50,000,000 to better suit the higher-quality items which can now be acquired *All: Enabled "Valve Anti Cheat" system, finally finally finally! Took a while to work through how to move to a Game-server driven system. This also enables the "Steam Users Played With" functionality! Do Not Cheat! Do Not Use External Software to Cheat! We fully support modding but do not promote straight cheating. Even if you are cheating in our Open mode, it is still cheating and you can still be banned. *All: Retroactive Chicken Upgrade -- Chickens now have a minimum of 45 Upgrade Levels and a Minimum Damage - I know what your thinking: You had me at O-A... But of course, we have to give you a little more goodness to digest, a little preview of one of the four new Hero variants: *"The Ranger hails from the wood elfs' traditional home near the great forest of Mistymire. Unlike his nimble female counterpart, the Ranger's hardier constitution enable him to take more of a bruising, at a trade-off in movement speed. Additionally, his unique Hero Abilities make him a powerful ally to have in your travelling party!" *"A student of the mountain monestaries, the Initiate has joined her counterpart to discover the truth behind her master's demise. Wielding unique radial abilities, she will not give up, until death or vengeance is hers!" Now get back on those Mod Tools and show me the mana! JDanford Category:Blog posts Category:TNews